Apollo and Artemis
by Percy Potter Fan
Summary: Apollo and Artemis are two demigods who are "twins". My first fan fic and I suck at summaries so PLEASE read and review, thanks!
1. Uhm…okay?

**Note: I don't own any of the PJO characters, or any of the names of anything (wouldn't that be nice?). The only things I **_**DO**_** own are the characters Artemis, Apollo (the demigods), Mrs. Jobs, and the "Man-Goat-Thingy" (Who will have a name...eventually)**

**Also this is my first FanFiction, so please be nice, It will hopefully get better. AND I know it's kind of like The Lightning Theif, but I promise it gets much less like it in the next chapter, I just couldn't think of a way to start it off really well.**

**Chapter 1: Uhm…okay?**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh SHUT UP. I looked over at the clock, seven thirty, that gives me plenty to go back to sleep. Snooze. That dream was shortly lived when my twin sister yelled at me, "Get up, get up! We're gonna be late!"

"Bu scool suuks…ugh!" I muttered which even to me sounded like a bunch of gibberish.

"Come on Apollo!" Ugh! I hated my name, more then anyone could know.

"It's Pol (pronounced Paul) god damnit!" The problem was my sister knew that, she just loved to piss me off; she also loved Greek mythology and thought to be named after Greek gods was an honor, I hated it.

"Come on _Pol_ were gonna be late!" said my sister striding into my room. My sister is the happiest person you'll meet. She's nice, funny, and has a personality bigger than the sun. It's the only reason I get up in the mornings, her "sunshine" rubs off on you after a while.

"Come on Artie, I don't want to go to school!" I yawned getting up from my bed.

"Don't call me ARTIE!! My name is Artemis and that's the way I want to keep it!" Her eyes changed into that unnatural shade of orange.

"Jesse somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Boy was that a mistake. Before she could get fired up I ran out of bed into the bathroom. My sister was pretty hard to piss off but one thing you don't want to do is make fun of her name. I locked both doors and turned on the shower. While the water was heating up I grabbed the toothbrush labeled Apollo. I sill don't understand why my parents named me that, I'm the exact opposite of my namesake. I loved the night, the moon, and absolutely_ HATED_ poetry. I took a shower, got dressed, grabbed an apple and walked out the door where my sister was waiting, looking anything but happy.

"Hey sis," I said smiling.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked my sister. But before I could answer, "It's 8:15 Pol, were going to be late."

"Well don't just stand there, let's go!" I said running in front of her.

As we walked down Genevieve St. we noticed a strange boy with a peculiar look on his face, a look that told us that something was about to happen. My sister and I had grown accustomed to strange things happening. We kept walking down the street and what seemed to come out of mid-air came a swooping bird-like creature lunging straight at us.

In that very moment I saw one of the strangest things that I've ever seen. The boy with a hood covering his head took his pants right off. He had the legs of an animal and hoofs. I was too stunned to react at anything. The goat-man-thing yelled, "MOVE!" As I did just what he told me, the beast missed my sister and I by inches. I could tell she was worried, a complete look of utter shock on her face.

The man-goat-thing ordered us to follow him. I did as he told me (what other choices did I have). We ran miles and I finally got the nerve to ask, "What was that…that thing?"

"That…was…a Harpy…How is that possible, I mean what the HELL?!" yelled my sister. Her now yellow eyes shined with fear.

"That never happened," said the man-goat-thingy, and with that he ran away, playing a soothing song on hit flute.

"Oh ya because that's not hard to FORGET!" I yelled.

"Not at all," said my sister sarcastically. But the strange thing was I had already forgotten what happened. All I could remember is the word "harpy".

"You know what?" she said completely cheery, "We're going to be late for school!"

"Ew."

* * *

Ugh, school. My least favorite place to be, and to top it all off, the clock read, 10:20.

"Shit," said my sister pulling the words right out of my mouth. We were late, and I mean REALLY late. One little thing about my school, if you're late, you're screwed, but you get in more trouble every minute you're late.

"Mrs. Harmon, will KILL me." I said. Mrs. Harmon hated me, in fact she scares me more than a "harpy" or whatever that flying Greek monster was. Whoa…I just remembered what happened.

"Oh no! Where's my homework!" said my sister shuffling through her backpack.

"Artemis, do you remember anything that just happened?" I asked, while a soothing flute melody rushed through my head.

"What do you mean? We walked to school, don't you remember?" I did, but I also had a weird feeling that something important just happened. Oh well the only thing I should be worrying about is Mrs. Harmon.

"Never mind," I said.

"Crap Pol, what are we gonna do?! Were screwed!"

"Not exactly," I said shuffling through my backpack. "Dentist appointment, or doctors?" I asked her pulling 4 different colored slips from the front pouch.

"Dentist, I'm a better doctor then anyone _I _know."

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Jobs, my sister and I had a dentist appointment and it went a little longer than we expected."

"Oh sure!" Mrs. Jobs was awesome, she was definitely my favorite teacher in the school, except she worked in the office. We got late slips and went off to our classes. My sister, Math, me, _English_. I hated English, not only was it murder on my dyslexic brain, but we had Mrs. Harmon, who was also my homeroom teacher.

I silently opened the door while Mrs. Harmon was in the front of the class explaining the theme of A Midsummer Night's Dream. I snuck into my seat and without even looking up from her podium, "You're late Apollo Hunter" Her perpetually angry voice sneaked in one ear and out the other.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Harmon, I had a dentist appointment."

"Sure you did," she said. Her angry voice still lingered in my head. "Class, do something productive, I need to see Mr. Hunter." As I was being pulled out of the room I saw a wicked smile grow on Ben Peircon's face.

Crap! This could not be good. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. She's going to _kill _me… What did I do?! The she-devil took me into an art room, which I had never been in before.

We stood there in silence for a minute. I was pretty confused. "Well?" I asked, trying not to sound rude. She just stared at me, giving me no answer. I was getting angry and I started for the door. She grabbed me and turned me around, then the strangest thing I had ever seen happened. Mrs. Harmon's hair started to flame, one of her legs turned hairy and brown and the other was bright bronze. But the strange thing is right at that moment a woman riding a bright red Harley motorcycle crashed through the wall turning the monster to dust in seconds. Riding on the motorcycle was Mrs. Jobs.

"We need to go, NOW!"


	2. Explain Please

_**Chapter 2: Explain Please…**_

**Note: Again, its my first fan fic, ever, please be nice. Secondly, I'm sorry about the writing, I'm not a very good writer (trust me ask my english teacher), so forgive it and just look at the idea. Thanks, please R&R**

"…" I couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't even _think_!

"Well?! Come on!" yelled an aggravated looking Mrs. Jobs.

"Duh…" Clever Apollo, clever.

"Oh my gods!" Wait…what?! Did she just say "Oh my _gods_"? Uhm last time I checked there was only one god. "UGH fine!" she yelled, pulling something out of her purse.

"What's that?" I asked, but before I could get my answer I felt a dart push itself into my neck, and everything went black.

* * *

Oww my head. What the HELL just happened?! Ugh, all I remember is, donkey-woman, Mrs. Jobs, blow dart, black. OW! Jesus my head hurts. I really shouldn't open my eyes…should I? Wait is that someone talking?

"Thanks for getting him for me Tammy, it's time I tell him about his mom." Okay, this guys crazy, I already know about my mom. Thirty-seven, named Janet, 5-foot-5, see I know all about my mom. Maybe if I pretend I'm dead he'll loose interest and I can escape tonight. YA, that's a good idea. But the voice is pretty far away, maybe I can take a quick peek of where I am. I opened my eyes.

I was in a room, not big but not small either. About as big as my room back at home, except painted a vibrant shade of red. It was also pretty boring, a painting of the sun in front of me and a lamp in the corner. The thing that impressed my about the room was the bed I was laying in was at _least_ twelve feet wide, with about thirty dark red pillows. It took up basically the whole room, except a strip with the lamp and the door. Pum, Pum, Pum. Crap. The crazy guys coming up. "Hey Apol…sorry _Pol_," Whoa! How'd he know I liked to be called that, the better question is how did he know my name? He doesn't know I'm awake, so just keep pretending…"Stop trying I can read your mind." Crap.

"HA! You can't read my mind." I kept my eyes closed while I talked, acting like if I kept doing so, he couldn't see me.

"I can still see you and yes I can because I am a god."

"Okay dude, you're clearly crazy, I mean there's is only _one _God." And at that, I ran. I jumped right out of bed and bolted for the door. Bad decision number one. I felt a burning hot hand grab me and I screamed. It hurt like hell! I turned around, visibly pissed. "What the _hell_ do you want!" This was the first time I got a good look at the guy. He looked all of about seventeen. Blonde hair, white teeth contrasting his tan skin; he looked like the classic beach-boy.

"I just want to talk,"

"Okay crazy," and I kicked him, square in the chest. Mistake number two. When my foot hit his chest he didn't even flinch, I sure did though. "AHHHHH," His chest was as hard as a rock and as hot as an oven. It melted right through my shoe, burned the bottom of my foot, and then broke it. I jumped up and down in pain for about a minute before I layed back down on the bed.

"Let me take a look at it,"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Okay Pol, Jeese."

"What is it you want to _talk_ about?" I asked, since _clearly _I wasn't going anywhere.

"I am a god. Apollo."

"Sure you are."

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure, show my something _godly._" At that, he grew, ten feet tall to the top of the ceiling. He turned back to normal and gave me a "I-told-you-so" look.

"It's okay Pol. This is all just a bad dream. You're going to wake up, with Artemis trying to get you out of bed."

"Actually, you woke up with _Apollo_ getting you out of bed," said the guy shinning a smile full of pearly whites.

"Funny…so you're _REALLY _Apollo?"

"Yep," he said giving me another smile.

"Okay, so why am I getting the honor of meeting a crazy person?" He was looking a little mad.

"Its okay Pol, I understand, but I need to explain something to you."

"Okay?"

"I'm you're uncle,"

"Really?! Do I own a pet unicorn too?"

"No, but I can get you one if you want it."

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"Fine, go ahead."

I stood up. "SHIT!! My foot, my foot!" I forgot about it. Crap. I sat back down my foot throbbing in pain. "Great, I'm trapped with a CRAZY person…"

"Okay dude, seriously shut up and let me tell the story."

"Fine…sorry."

"Thank you, now, what I need to tell you is that the Greek gods are real."

"The _ancient_ Gree…"  
"Don't interrupt! Questions will be held at the end. _Anyways_, the ancient Greek gods are real. Well, as gods, we live forever, and well, we get bored. So we go out and fall in love with and, well, for lack of a better term, hook up with humans."

"So you basic…"

"_AND _as a product," said "Apollo" completely ignoring what I had said. "We have demigods, or half human-half gods…yes like Hercules and Theseus." Taking the words right out of my mind. "The mortal parent then raises the demigod or goddess and send them to a camp when the monsters get to bad."

"Monsters?" I asked confused, shocked and still in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know, like Medusa, the Minotaur, harpies, hydras, you know the usual." That's usual? "But I'll explain the concept of monsters later. I'm here to ask you about the gods."

"You're giving me a pop-quiz?" This guy's a nut-bag, but whatever as long as I can leave.

"Yep, about the Greek gods. Now can you name the twelve Olympians?"

"Uhhh…Zeus,"

"The king of the gods, god of lightning, and the sky."

"Hera…?"

"The queen of gods, goddess of women and marriage."

"Let's see uhm, Dionysus, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter."

"Wine; war; love & beauty; harvest."

"Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes."

"Ocean; wisdom; blacksmithing; messenger of the gods."

"Crap… uhm….Apollo!" I said remembering the crazy guys name.

"Yours truly," he said pointing at himself.

"And…"

"AND…"

"_Artemis!_,"

"There we go, now _that's_ the goddess I want to talk to you about. Now do you know what's so special about your…I mean Artemis?"

"Uhm, she's the goddess of the hunt…virginity…childbirth, which frankly I don't understand, I mean she's the goddess of childbirth but can't give birth to a child herself."

"That's not important, but do you know why she can't have children? said Apollo looking expectant of the answer.

"She's a virgin."

"Exactly," he said looking relieved, accomplished, and a little bit at a lost of words. "Now, how do I explain this…" Hence the loss of words. "Artemis is your mother"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," I was literally cracking up, it was hilarious. _Me_, a child of not only a Greek god, but a _virgin_, Greek god.

"It's true."

"Oh really?"

"Have you ever shot a bow and arrow?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that has to do with…."

"Were you any good?" he asked interrupting me.

"Yeah, I was great. I hit the bulls-eye every time."

"Do you feel more _powerful_ in direct moonlight?"

"What kind of question is…"

"Just answer."

"I guess…" Now that I thought about this, it was kind of true. Whenever I went for a night jog, I had more energy. Whenever I was out with friends, I felt more awake.

"Well, then it doesn't seem so impossible anymore…does it?" he asked.

"Well…"

"Exactly."

"So tell me this _"Apollo", _how exactly can a virgin goddess have a child?"

"Easily."

"Okay…?" I was expecting him to answer the question but he just gave me this look that basically said. "Come on dipshit! It's right in front of your face!" "Well, there's now way I'm going to get this so do you want to explain it to me…maybe?"

"Fine, you're mother did the one thing she vowed she would never do."

"Have sex?" I asked, thinking I got the answer right.

"No, but close, she did something worse, something she forbids her huntresses to do, something she promised _herself _she would never do."

"Stop building all this suspense, tell me already."

"You're mother fell in love."


	3. So That’s How I Was Born

_**Chapter 3: So that's how I was born…**_

**Note: I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed. I was told by someone and by a friend that Artemis shouldn't be in love so I changed it in this chapter. Again, first fan fic, PLEASE read it and review so I can make it better. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please, if you have any ideas, give them to me because I'm stuck on what to do next. Haha, thanks again!**

This made me crack up, I was literally on crying on the bed "Yes like a Goddess, who was by the way supposed to _hate_ men, fell in love. You're a funny crazy man,"

"Okay, well maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit, but there was some feelings in there."

"Okay, sure there was,"

"YES! There was! It wasn't love, even though I wish it was…but anyways, do you want to hear the story or are you going to keep laughing?"

"Sure, I would_ love _to hear the story,"

"Shut up." Then he got this smile on his face, a smile that even scared me. "I'll one up you, I'll show it to you,"

"Wha…?" But before I could finish answering, he grabbed my shoulder. The world itself seemed to disappear, swirl to black. It felt like I was on the _Deamonator_ at the amusement park by out house. It spun you round and round until you wanted to throw up; but this was worse. I was falling at the same time.

POHMM! My head hit the rock hard ground of the forest. "Shit, that hurt!" I could hear Apollo's laughing booming throughout the forest. "Jerk…" Okay, so first thing is first, where am I? I checked my surroundings. I was in a camp of some sort; there were tents places around a central fire with girls walking around. I walked over to one of the girls to ask her where I was.

She was wearing a long silver tunic, which perfectly etched out her small body. Her face, engulfed by sadness, was extremely white. With her sea blue eyes sticking out like an Oreo in a glass of milk.. A bow and quiver attached to her back. She looked all of about twelve-years-old. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?" No answer, not even a response that she heard me. "Excuse me?!" Nothing. Okay this girl was starting to piss me off. "HEY GIRL, WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL ME WHERE THE HELL I AM?!" _Still_ no reply. Then I gave up.

"Apollo, you're in a memory, Artemis' huntress' camp, January 16 1994." said a loud echoing voice.

"Crazy Ma…I mean, Apollo?"

"Yes, now shut up and pay attention."

"Whatever." I sat down on a rock by the central fire and waited. Oh god Pol, you're in a memory listening to crazy people! Swoosh! An arrow flew right next to my hear and stuck into the tree behind me.

"Nice shot Zoë!" said the blonde haired girl.

"Thank you," said a girl with long straight black hair, flipping her hair out of her pale face. "Practicing up for the next hunt."

"Huntresses!" A small girl came up on a rock right in front of me; she must be Artemis, judging by the way these girls paid such quick attention to her. I had to admit she was beautiful. He long auburn hair seemed to fall like waves down her shoulders. Her bright silver eyes floated throughout the crowd, like two bright silver moons. Her face had a sharp, but yet loving expression on it. The only thing the confused me was she looked like she was thirteen-years-old. "Now, we must be leaving this camp by sunset tonight, I sense an intruder coming and he is very powerful, not a force to be reckoned with."

"HA, a _man_?! We could take him Lady Artemis!" said the girl who I remembered was named Zoë.

"Yes, a man Zoë, but this _man_ is a son of Apollo, and well, I promised that I would never kill one of my brothers children, no matter how annoying they are."

"Yeah, but we didn't," said the blonde haired girl with a sinister smile on her face.

"There will be no killing of men today girls, I'm sorry,"

"Awh…!" they all said in unison.

"I'm sorry but mayb…" but within that second an arrow swooped right past Artemis' face and hit a bird.

"Talking about me I see aren't we?" All the girls turned around, and so did I. I couldn't believe whom I saw there. A young man with brown hair, light blue eyes, short but bulky. It completely confused me, made me think I was crazier, but…what the hell?!

"DAD?!" I couldn't help but burst it out. How and why was my dad here? And why did Artemis say he was a son of Apollo?

"Son of Apollo, what are you doing here?" said Artemis looking fumed.

"Looking for something to hunt, I'm Apollo's son, but I'm honestly much more like you Lady Artemis."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I love being in the forest, it makes me feel alive, energized, happy; and I can talk with forest animals, a gift my father gave me for my thirteenth birthday."

"Oh yes, that makes you _so_ much like me."

"Well, I'm also quite a good hunter." He said shooting a bird about 300 yards away, hitting it dead on in the head as it fell to the ground.

"Poor bird," I said.

"That doesn't mean you can come waltz in on _my_ domain and do whatever you want. I did make a pact with my brother saying I could never kill one of you but I never said I couldn't harm on of you,"

"Okay, come at me," said my father, looking a bit cocky.

"Ahhh!" yelled the blonde haired girl. She grabbed her bow and shot the first arrow, my father dodging it with ease.

"That all you got little girl?"

"Damn no it isn't!" she yelled shooting three more arrows simultaneously. The first stuck into the tree my father was standing on, the second was coming right at him until he jumped on the first arrow into the air, the third was coming straight for his head, but he grabbed onto a tree limp and pulled himself up, dodging the final arrow by millimeters. "What, what wha…?" said the blonde looking confused as hell.

"Impressive…" said the goddess, looking legitimately impressed.

"Darien,"

"Darien…"

"I'll cut you a deal, Lady Artemis, if you or one of you're hunters can hit me with an arrow within three shots each, I'll leave, if you can't then you have to let me join the Hunters,"

The blonde girl fell on the floor from laughter. "Ya like that'll ha..."

"Deal," said Artemis her expression hardening.

"WHAT!?" yelled he blonde

"Michelle, calm down, I'll hit him, I promise."

"Except, I have an exception," said my dad.

"You're in no place to negotiate Darien," said Artemis.

"Fine, I won't tell you m exception then,"

"Girls," said Artemis, ignoring what my dad said. "Aim, FIRE!"

All the girls shot their arrows, my father dodging them all with ease. They all looked confused, pissed, and even a little impressed. Artemis' expression was unreadable, but I was sure I could see a little bit of a smile on her face.

"Now its my turn," said Artemis. My fathers smug grin visibly faded.

Artemis shot her first arrow, my father barely dodging it. Then without even a minute to breathe, she shot the second. My father fell to the ground, missing the second arrow. Artemis pulled back for her third arrow, but so did my father. He had a bright orange bow which was attached to his back until a second ago. She shot her arrow, he shot his; they hit midair. Have you ever been there during a cataclysmic explosion? Well, it's not fun. My eyes were blinded, dried out, and I'm pretty sure they started to bleed. I averted my eyes before the exploded. When it seemed to be over, everyone at the camp was knocked out, and lying there, below two crossed arrows was a baby.

It was too much to handle, that little baby crying there, was me, and for some reason, I knew I too. This wasn't just an allusion; it was really the story of my birth. Then, what was even more confusing, I saw a bright red car drive right out of the sun, pick up the man and the baby, and drive away. Then it all dissolved and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the same bad with Apollo staring at me, except it wasn't day anymore, it was night, I could tell because the room was dark and the lamp was on.

"So that's how I was born?"

"Yep," answered Apollo.

"Will, you explain what happened please?"

"Yeah sure, see I gave you father that bow for his thirteenth birthday along with his gift to talk to forest animals. That bow and those arrows had my blessing. He would never run out of arrows the bow would never break. When your mother's and father's arrows hit each other, each carrying a bit of their life force, they combined and created you."

Then who named me?"

"Your dad did, because well I saved his life and I was his dad."

"So you're my grandpa, and my uncle…?"

He chuckled "Yeah I guess I never thought about it that way but sure,"

"Wow, this is a lot to handle."

"I know I'm sorry Apollo."

I was too emotionally tired to even cared he just used my whole name.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to go back to bed, this has left me super tired."

"Yeah sure."

I didn't even care I was in a complete stranger's house. I was tired and disappointed; I just discovered I had been lied to basically my whole life. So I put my head back down on a pillow, and slowly drifted to bed.


	4. The Dream

_**Chapter 4: The Dream…**_

**Note: I don't own PJO or anything, I wish i did, but I don't. Also some people said they wanted the birth of Artemis, so here it is. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please write them in the review cause I need some. THANK YOU!**

As I fell asleep I started to dream, dream about my sister. It was weird, I saw her, talking to a young girl. That girl had bright silver eyes and dark auburn hair. It was my mother, Artemis. I was confused, but if I had learned anything from today it was to just shut up and listen.

"Artemis," said my mother.

"Yes, lady Artemis?" I couldn't help but think this was funny, with their names both being Artemis.

"Ahh so you've finally accepted that I _am_ a Greek God?"

"Yes, I've pinched myself, been shot with an arrow and been turned into a dog, I'm pretty ready to accept that this isn't a dream."

"Sorry about that," said my mother looking a little ashamed. "I just needed to prove something to you."

"You could have turned _yourself_ into a dog," said my sister under her breath.

My mother just sighed.

"So why am I here Artemis? Why did you drag me from my school and take me way out into the forest here?"

"I have a story to tell you," said my mother. She looked like she was trying to find the right words to say to my sister without emotionally tearing her apart.

"And you have to drag me all the way out to Madison forest? Can't you just tell me your _story_ at my home! And by the way, I'm not a baby, I can tell when someone's holding something back from me, why don't you just tell me what you want to tell me?" My sister looked pretty pissed.

"Fine, I'll just come out and tell you then," said my mother, clearly trying to stall.

"I'm waiting!"

"Okay, fine, well…"

A few moments passed before my sister stood up. "That's it I'm leaving this forest. Good bye _Artemis_."

But Artemis was up and in front of her now. "Sit down," she said in a soft but forceful voice.

My sister sat down, right away.

"Now would you prefer to be told the story? Or would you like to see it?"

Oh god, please Artemis, say see, I don't think I could handle another memory.

"I'd rather see it, I'm not much of an auditory person." Crap.

"Okay, as you insist," said my mother. She held my sister and I saw her start to fall, but I didn't feel it. Boom! My sister hit the floor letting out a cry of pain.

"Sorry," I could hear my mothers voice echo throughout the memory.

I looked around. The room I was in was absolutely amazing. There were pictures all around of Gods and Goddesses and, what was it Apollo called me…? Demigods! That's it. There were pillars stretching to the ceiling one hundred feel above me. The walls were bright white and shining like they were brand new, but the biggest coolest thing, clearly the purpose of the room, was the chairs. There were twelve of them, stretched into a big U. There was also two slightly smaller ones at the top of the U, and a central fire, where I saw a little eight-year-old girl tending to the flames. Each chair was decorated differently. One had reefs and life rings all over it; it was made up of pure water, which surprised me greatly. I saw another made out of metal and gears and all sorts of stuff. Then I saw another, one of the smaller ones, was made completely of wood. It was the coolest place ever.

I was so distracted I didn't notice the three occupied chairs. The one made up of electricity was filled with a young man with a bright white beard, and white hair. He was wearing a tunic and sandals. Apollo filled another, one made completely of fire. And my mother filled the third, a bright silver chair with pine branches and arrows, one that seemed to cast a bright yellow light. They were clearly arguing.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the old man, who I presumed to be Zeus. His loud voice echoed throughout the throne scaring me, and putting my sisters attention on the three gods. She must have been admiring the room like I was. "Artemis, what happened?"

"Oh of _course_ you'll start with her!" said Apollo rolling his eyes.

"Well daddy," said Artemis completely ignoring what her brother had said. "I was sitting in the camp the other days playing some game with my huntresses, I think it's called _Apples to Apples_, it's a human game quite fun actually…"

"Artemis…" said Zeus exasperatedly.

"Sorry, anyways, I ask Zoë, gods bless her soul, where Michelle went, she didn't know. So I went out into the forest to look for her.

"I get out there and I see my brother over here trying to seduce one of my huntresses! She of course was backing away from him, but he kept getting closer and closer, and she was about to crack.

"I yelled at him for about twenty minutes, then you called us here."

"Apollo," said Zeus, "Must you always have to hit on Artemis' huntresses?"

"I like a challenge," said Apollo grinning wildly. Even I laughed at the one.

"Oh I'll show you a challenge!" yelled my mother. She got out of her chair and started beating up Apollo, and brutally too. Zeus just looked annoyed. After about five minutes of fighting Zeus screamed.

"THAT'S IT!! I am FREAKING tired of you two. CAN'T YOU JUST GET ALONG!" and with that Zeus walked out of the room.

"Don't you _dare_ try to touch my huntresses again, got it?"

"Yeah whatever Artemis."

The room went black, my sister and I came back into the forest.

"That's the story?" said my sister confused.

"Well yes, but that's all I can show you for now, the rest isn't a memory of mine, so I have to tell you."

"Okay, shoot."

"After that you father fell in love with a mortal, that mortal happened to be your mother, who happened to be an ex-huntress of mine."

"Why was she kicked out of the huntresses?"

"She fell in love with some man, Darien, who will show up later in the story.

"But anyways! Your mother and Apollo were at a party and she got a little drunk and, well, they had sex. She saw what she did in the morning and ran off. She thought she wasn't pregnant, so when she saw Apollo, she told him that.

"Now please forgive me for this next part but I was still mad at my brother. So I did something drastic. I made your mother pregnant, and, well, I kind of kidnapped her."

"You _WHAT?_" yelled my sister, looking confused and mad at the same time. A combination that even seemed to scare the goddess.

"I'm sorry, I'm the goddess of childbirth and I can do that, but back to the story. I told you mother that you would be much safer if Apollo didn't know you existed. So she hid with me, I brought her everywhere. Then one day, January 16th 1994."

"Mine and Apollo's birthday!"

"Well, yours anyways."

"Mine?" my sister asked inquisitively. Even I was confused about that comment. Hers? It's mine too, I saw it. OH! That's right, my mother doesn't know about my birth.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or are you going to keep bombarding me with questions?"

"Sorry ma'am," said my sister bowing her head.

"This is a part I can show you,"

The forest around us went black and I saw my sister falling. It was then I saw Artemis' memory of the day of my birth. I saw the whole story again, so this wasn't anything new to me, but when I saw my sister…Her face was lined with confusion and hurt, most likely because our parents had lied to us our whole lives. We were at the part with the cataclysmic explosion; everything went black, probably because Artemis was blacked out herself. Then the forest started to come back into view (The 1994 forest that is).

"What happened?" asked Artemis to herself. She looked around the camp, and only saw her huntresses, and no Darien.

Someone screamed in a tent a couple of hundred of yards away. Artemis ran up to go see what it was. There, in that tent, was my stepmother, and there in her hands, was my twin sister.

My stepmother looked hysteric. She was rocking back and forth as if something was about to hurt her or her baby.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis frantically. Then she saw the crying babysitting in her lap.

"I heard the explosion, and she popped out, is she okay? I'm afraid. It hurt so much." My mother looked confused. She was crying so badly.

"It's okay, you're fine, I promise, so is the baby. Just sit back and relax." Artemis grabbed the baby from my mother and sat down. It calmed my mother down a lot, and she fell asleep. Artemis rocked my sister back and forth until she stopped crying completely. Then the memory again, turned black.

We were back in the present day forest again. My sister looked completely bewildered. There were so many emotions on her face I couldn't even begin to name them all. "Why are we twins?" was the first thing she asked.

"What?" asked Artemis.

"Apollo and I…why are we twins?"

"Oh, well, your mother and stepfather got married and they both had kids about the same age, so they just decided to say you were twins."

"That's stupid," said my sister trying to laugh, but failing miserably. "And why am I named Artemis?" my sister asked serious again.

"Your mother named you after me since I helped take car of her while she was pregnant. A very high honor, in my opinion."

"Oh," said my sister. "So now what?"

"Now, we go to camp. THALIA!" shouted Artemis. My sister looked a little stunned.

A short girl with spiky black hair carrying a class of orange juice and a box of whaet thins came out of a tent. "Yes mistress?"

"Please escort Artemis here to Camp Half-Blood."

"Right away mistress."

* * *

I woke up fast. That was the weirdest dream I had ever had. It was as if it was a real event, and the funny thing is, I think it was. Apollo came into the room and quickly I cleared my mind. I didn't want him seeing my dream.

"Hey Pol, how'd you sleep?" asked Apollo.

"Good, I guess" I lied.

"Hey Pol, I need to talk to you about something,"

"Is it about Camp Half-Blood?"

"How'd you know?" asked Apollo, looking suspicious.

"I had a weird dream about it," which wasn't completely a lie.

"Okay…?" he said giving me that look again. "Well we need to leave. Pack your stuff, We'll go in a half hour."


End file.
